Traversing the Worlds
by Lunaymoon
Summary: Selphie and Kairi take off to a new school and meet new friends and enemies when something wierd starts happening can they get over differences and fight with the people they don't like. Will there be any hope of finding Sora and Riku? girls take charge
1. Chapter 1: New School!

**Disclamer: I do not own any final fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters or abilities nor idems or anything else you can come up with that I have in here that isn't mine. the other anime character as well isn't mine only slightly mentioned.**

**A/N: Funny thing I just found out in kingdom hearts you meet a younger Selphie and an older Squall how does that work out? Is there some kind of time travel involved or another life I'm just thinking too much probably though but I do. Well I like Rikku as a character although I'm sure my friends who are Selphie and Kairi don't though. I'm going to add in my character Rikku though ****admittedly**** I know little about her I'm going to play with her and make her Selphie and Kairi's age. Please excuse me if I get some things wrong about the characters I don't know as much about them as I would like to, but I wanted to make this with the portrayals of Selphie and Kairi that my friend has created as well as what I have gotten from the internet.**

Selphie was going to be going to a new school she was going to leave the island where she'd been growing up since adopted. She was happy there but her adopted parents were having a kid of their own and were sending her away to a new school far away from her home. She was nervous to be leaving her friends and home. She had to be strong. She was going to miss those lazy days on the island with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. With a sigh she sat there watching the sea. It wasn't that bad though the school was a really good school. "I heard the news Selphie!" Kairi said coming up behind her and making her jump in surprise.

"Kairi you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry," Kairi laughed. "But I'm excited."

"I'm too but I'm a little worried," Selphie admitted.

"Guess what!" Kairi exclaimed her excitement bubbling.

"What?" Selphie asked surprised.

"I'm coming too!" she exclaimed.

Selphie stared. "OH MY GOSH!" Selphie exclaimed happily hugging her friend and they both nearly fell.

"Perhaps we'll be one step closer to finding Riku and Sora while we're away from home," Kairi told her.

"You really think so?" Selphie asked surprised.

"Well we aren't getting anywhere here," Kairi pointed out with a smile.

Selphie gave her a smile, "Well as long as we're going together I'm not so nervous," she told her, "Even if it is a boarding school."

Kairi smiled at her, "This is exciting."

"We'll have to say goodbye to Titus and Wakka," Selphie reminded her.

"Don't you remember Wakka is going home," Kairi reminded her sitting up. "He's leaving too."

"I didn't remember that!" Selphie exclaimed then added sadly."Poor Titus now we're all abandoning him."

"Don't worry he'll probably be happier now he doesn't have to worry about us he has a lot of friends we don't know very well," Kairi tried to reassure Selphie, "Come on he's great here he's got his blitzball team and everything he did say he'd like to come and visit Wakka and his team and see his younger brother."

Selphie smiled, "well since he won't be alone I guess it won't be that bad."

Selphie got out of the car they'd used to arrive at the school from the train station. "it's so big," she whimpered to her friend.

Kairi swallowed nervously then smiled giving her friend a one armed hug. "It's great we'll be fine," she reassured.

"HI!" a voice behind them called and the two of them jumped and turned to see a girl in the school uniform standing on the car behind them her long blond hair up with beads and she wore goggles around her neck. "you must be new here!" she said enthusiastically.

Both of them were in too much shock that they had been snuck up on to reply but this girl but she didn't seem to care. "My name is Rikku pleased to meet you!" she introduced happily.

They both froze and remembered their Riku. Remembering Riku and comparing him to this Rikku was impossible. They were nothing alike. "You must be nervous after all it is your first day and everything," she continued eagerly.

"Rikku you're scaring them," another voice said and coming up from behind them and moving around to the car was a boy who grabbed Rikku's wrist pulling her down off the car.

He was rather tall and had long brown hair in a ponytail. "My name is Irvine pleased to meet you but I'm not going to be here long I'm just an exchange student, now Rikku let's go," he told her and grabbed her arm pulling her away, "We are supposed to be going to class."

"Bye!" Rikku called to them as the boy pulled her away.

The two friends looked at each other uneasily. This might be a bad idea. "Oh hello you two must be Selphie and Kairi from Destiny Islands."

They turned to see a woman dressed in a uniform that was different she was a teacher apparently. "So I hear you both are 13 now aren't you?" she asked.

They nodded nervously. "Well welcome to our school and I hope we can help your experience be a pleasant one my name is Mrs. Tyture and I'm the vice principle of the school and teach Writing skills here."

She was tall with long brown hair and she wore small rectangular glasses. "now is something wrong?" she asked with a stern look.

"No mam," they said together.

"Sorry, sorry," she laughed, "I couldn't help it. I'm not mad or anything I hope to be your friend. I'll be leading you to your dorm rooms," she informed them with a kind smile that helped curve growing fear.

"Can we go home yet?" Selphie whispered to Kairi nervously her stomach turning so much she thought she'd be sick.

Kairi gave her a smile, "We can't we just arrived," she whispered back.

"So you two have your uniforms don't you?" Mrs. Tyture asked.

"Yes mam," Kairi replied.

"Good you'll be needing them, uniforms are worn at all times during classes and you are to use the athletic uniforms as well. The only time you are permitted to wear your street clothes is on the weekends and vacation," she informed them with a smile, "This is so that there will be less of a chance of labeling students."

They entered the large school and students turned to see them with their bags as they headed down the hall. Selphie smiled at some guys who were checking the two of them out. Kairi ignored them with a sigh. Rikku was there and waved happily. Irvine was turned away glumly.

"Well," Mrs. Tyture started as they headed up a large staircase, "this is where the girl dorm rooms are you are not permitted to go into the boys dorm rooms and they are not permitted in your rooms. Um… can I think of anything else you need to know?" she said thoughtfully, "well here is your room you will be sharing it with two other girls one is my helper and I will send your schedules with her, we're in need of a lot to do so I won't be able to help you two much I'm sorry, if you need anything just ask Hinata or one of the other teachers."

"Thank you," Selphie and Kairi said together.

"You're welcome now I should be going dinner is at 6 and you don't want to be late or you may not be able to eat some boys can be hogs," Mrs. Tyture said with a smile.

"Thank you," Kairi repeated while Selphie worked to lift her bag on one of the empty beds.

"Oh yes!" she added in with a smile.

"Well good luck," she told them turning her long brown hair swishing behind her as she turned to go.

"Her hair was so pretty," Selphie sighed once the door was shut.

"Yep," Kairi agreed then added happily. "This school doesn't seem so bad."

"Nope," Selphie said giving her friend a smile, "I wonder what our roommates are like."

They looked over at the other two beds. One was messy and looked like it had been jumped on. There were bright covers on it and stickers were on the wall next to it. The other bed with stuff on it was neatly made and had a suitcase at the end of the bed and there were some pictures on the wall.

"Well it seems like two very different people," Kairi put in covering her bed with her comforter she'd brought.

**A/N: Ok so here it is! Tell me what you think or else... ok so I can't do anything. What's going to happen? Selphie and Kairi are in a new school could they miss out on Sora coming home or are they one step closer to finding him? With courage like Kairi's and hope like Selphie's how can things not work out? Well if you read on you'll find out. Oh and with reviews you'll find out faster.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wishing

**Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantacy none of the characters, places, weapons, games,...um... or anything else. OH! and I don't own Hinata she belongs to Naruto hee hee**

**A/N: here is the second chapter and thank you! well anyway here it is just as a note or reminder it is not a drama it is an action this is the beginning before the action in the story.**

Selphie and Kairi were almost finished unpacking when the door burst open and they them jumped. Into the room burst, with a flash of bright blond hair, Rikku. "Yey!" she exclaimed happily, "You are our roommates!"

"Rikku right?" Kairi asked working up her nerve.

"Yep pleased to meet you!" she exclaimed giving them a big smile.

"My name is Kairi."

"I'm Selphie," Selphie added hurriedly. "It's a pleasure."

"Nice to meet you two too!" she exclaimed proudly jumping up on the messy bed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a quiet voice said from the doorway and they turned to see a girl with short black hair that was longer at the sides just in front of her ears. "My name is Hinata, and I have your schedules."

"Thanks," Kairi said as she entered and handed the two girls their schedules.

She bowed slightly her face turning red. "Cool let me see if I have any of your classes," Rikku said jumping off her bed and leaning over the two of them to look at their papers. "Look you both are 13 too! You have the same schedule as me!"

"What does that mean?" Selphie asked.

"Since we are all 13 we have the same classes until you pick your classes for free time if you wish for any…" Hinata told them shyly.

"I'm doing all kinds of things!" Rikku told them with a bright smile.

"Then why aren't you in something right now?" Hinata asked quietly.

Her eyes widened. "Oh yea I'm late see you guys later!" Rikku cried suddenly running from the room.

"She's a little skitzo isn't she?" Kairi asked.

"She means well," Hinata said shyly. "Here's a list of things that are provided here during your free time."

She handed each of them a pamphlet. "Cool," Kairi shrugged sitting on her bed.

"Well I'd best be off," Hinata said turning and leaving the room.

They looked at the classes. "LOOK they have a class for nunchaku!" Selphie exclaimed happily, "and a martial arts class and look magic!"

Kairi stared out the window. She sure hoped Sora was nearby or at least she was heading in the right direction.

They arrived at the dinning hall just at 6 and suddenly coming in cutting them off at a run was Rikku. "YOSH!" she exclaimed happily raising her arms in the air. "Just made it!"

Selphie and Kairi froze shocked she'd almost hit them. "Oh you two are the new girls right?" a girl asked her long brown hair up in a high poneytail a kind smile on her face.

"Hi, this is Selphie and I'm Kairi," Kairi introduced with a smile.

"My name is Tory don't mind Rikku she's a little weird she arrived about 2 months ago. She doesn't know the first thing about manners," Tory told them, "come over here and sit with us."

"Thanks," Selphie said with a smile and they sat over with a bunch of other girls.

Kairi looked up to see Rikku was sitting with Irvine. "So you just arrived right so when do you start classes?" Tory asked them.

"Oh we'll be starting tomorrow," Selphie informed them with a smile.

"Exciting so how old are you two?" Tory pressed.

"13," Kairi replied distractedly.

"So am I!" Tory exclaimed happily. "So I'll see you in classes. Have you decided on what you'll be doing in your free time?"

Kairi looked around at the students distractedly half hoping to see Sora and Riku there as Selphie talked excitedly to their new friend. There was a bang as Rikku jumped from her seat knocking it over and tripping to the ground and Irvine looked like he was ready to hit his head on the table.

"So is something wrong?" a boy asked and Kairi jumped then blushed slightly.

A handsome older boy was standing next to her with a kind smile. "I was just taking in my new surroundings," she answered curtly.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt," he informed her with a mock strait face.

She couldn't help it she smiled. "So you're new here right?" he asked.

"Yea," she replied, "My name is Kairi."

"My name is Kiz pleased to meet you," he said sitting next to her.

That was the last thing she wanted him to do, but then she shouldn't have introduced herself then. "So what brings you out here? From Destiny Islands right?"

"Yea I'm looking for Sora and Riku some friends of mine who disappeared," she informed him hoping that he would stop hitting on her.

"Rikku?" he asked suspiciously and she caught him glancing toward the girl who was laughing as she got back up into her chair.

"He's nothing like she is," Kairi sighed, "I don't think I've met two more opposite people."

"Well then that's good," he said with a smile, "we only need one like her."

She laughed eating the food she'd served herself. "So is he your boyfriend?" Kiz asked.

Kairi blushed, "Riku?" she asked shocked, "no."

"So Sora is?" he pressed.

She really turned red now. "Well no but…"

"You hope to be," he finished.

"Yea."

"Well he's one lucky guy to have a girl like you who would leave everything she knew to go search for him," Kiz said with a kind smile his short dark hair falling into his face slightly as he smiled kindly at her.

He had to be at least 16 why was he talking to a 13 year old like her? "KIZ!" a voice called and suddenly two other boys the same age were there and leaned on the boy.

"Are you flirting?" the other asked.

The boys were identical with shoulder length brown messy hair. "Kairi these are my brothers, Sky and Tai," Kiz introduced under their weight as they leaned on him.

"Pleased to meet you," one twin said.

"Pleasure," the other said leaning even further on their brother.

Kiz was almost doubled over. "Kairi I see you've met the triplets," Tory said suddenly as Kiz pushed his brothers off of him.

"Triplets?" Kairi asked.

"Will you two stop it," Kiz asked as his brothers continued to tease him, "she needed someone to talk to."

"Yea what can we expect after all Kiz never flirts he's always just the kind hearted gentleman," Sky sighed pushing his brother.

"Yea that's why half the girls in school go to him," Tai continued pushing from the other side so Kiz was sandwiched between the two of them.

Tory and Selphie joined her. "Kiz really is just a kind guy he's one of the few sensitive types nothing like his brothers, he could probably tell you were troubled or something," Tory informed her as Kiz fell out of his chair.

"Troubled?" Kairi asked with a fake smile. "What would give him that idea?"

"I wonder," Tory told her with fake surprise.

"Tory is learning how to use nunchaku too," Selphie told Kairi excitedly.

"Really sounds like you two will have fun," Kairi said happily.

"Sky! Tai!" a voice snapped and they looked up to see the vice principle they had met earlier.

"Hi Mrs. Tyture," both boys said together sitting up strait on top of Kiz.

"What have I told you two now get off your brother," she scolded with a sigh.

"Oh sorry we forgot he was there," Sky said with a broad grin.

"Yea mam," Tai continued both getting up.

Kiz stood slightly red in the face. "Now you three had better finish your food dinner is almost over," she told them.

"Yes mam!" they said together and Kiz returned to his seat next to Kairi who was almost finished.

Once she finished she stood. "I hope you find your friends," Kiz told her kindly.

She looked over at him in surprise, "thanks," she answered then before she could stop herself she continued, "Why do you let your brothers pick on you like that?"

He looked up at her with a kind smile, "they are my brothers I don't mind it's not like I don't get them back."

She smiled then turned to Selphie, "I'm going to be in the room I'm tired," she informed her friend.

"Are you alright?" Selphie asked concerned.

"Yah no worries," Kairi shrugged her off with a smile.

Selphie watched Kairi go. Kairi needed some alone time she'd be alright.

That evening when Selphie came in and Kairi was asleep on her bed. Hinata was there as well getting ready to get into bed. She bowed her head slightly to Selphie who bowed her head in reply. Hinata quietly turned the covers of her bed and got in. Selphie started getting ready for bed. "HI!" Rikku cried standing tall.

"Shh!" Selphie quickly exclaimed and Rikku bit her tongue shutting her mouth.

"Sorry," she whispered her tongue out taking notice of Kairi in bed.

She started to get ready for bed as well in silence. Selphie got into bed and looked over at Rikku who was putting on headphones. She then got into bed as well. Selphie soon fell asleep hopeful for the future.

Kairi woke she looked over at her clock it was 1 in the morning. What had woken her up? She listened but the room was silent. She turned over going back to bed.

**A/N: some new changes for the two friends Kairi is ready to move on while Selphie is ready to stay could this break up their friendship? or are they close enough it doesn't matter. Their new roommates are strange are they ever going to get along or are they better off not trying? Review and you'll find out faster. hint hint **


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Forward or Back?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Final Fantasy, um... well I don't own anything I didn't come up with! clear enough?**

**A/N: Well this story isn't getting a lot of attention makes me so sad :( oh well i hope you enjoy it i do!**

Kairi woke as her alarm clock went off. She rolled over with a sigh and turned it off getting up. Selphie and Rikku were still in bed. Selphie hit her alarm clock as it went off pressing snooze. Kairi looked around but Hinata wasn't in sight. There was a thud and Kairi jumped to see Rikku jump up from the floor. "GOOD MORNING!" she greeted shaking slightly.

The door opened and Hinata entered fully dressed. "Good morning," she said softly.

Selphie groaned getting out of bed. "How long have you been awake?" Kairi asked rubbing her eyes as she looked at her fully dressed roommate.

Hinata blushed nervously. "I've been up for awhile," she said softly but didn't elaborate.

"It's too early," Selphie sighed, "why are you up earlier?"

Hinata turned even brighter red twirling her fingers. "Well we don't want to be late for our first day of classes," Kairi told Selphie standing stretching her arms into the air with a yawn.

Selphie groaned again turning over but got out of bed grumpily. They started getting ready. Kairi looked over and saw Rikku was already showered and dressed as Kairi grabbed her stuff to shower. She then darted out of the room heading for breakfast.

Kairi had to wait for Selphie to be finished before she went down to breakfast. At breakfast Tory cornered them happily and went with them to classes. With the combined efforts of her and her friends they were never alone. It was fun and they worked hard. Selphie took on her nunchaku class while Kairi focused on magic, sword fighting, and other essential skills she'd need. They took a lot of classes together. It was a lot of fun but something was missing she couldn't help think of Sora. Was this really getting her any closer to him?

Kairi lied down on her bed looking up at the ceiling after she'd finished all her classes. She sighed wearily why did this seem so useless? She had to find Sora. "Kairi," Selphie's voice said quietly.

She sat up with a bright smile. "Hi," she greeted.

"You're thinking about Sora and Riku aren't you?" she asked seriously.

Her smile faded nervously. "I'm sorry," she told her, "I just wanted to find him."

Selphie sat down next to her. "Then what?" she asked, "What are you going to do when you find him?"

Kairi looked at her. "Well I'm going to help him find Riku," Kairi sighed knowing Selphie should already know this.

"How?" Selphie asked.

Kairi stared at her friend. "what do you mean how?" Kairi asked, "I know how to fight pretty well."

"Yea," Selphie said sounding disbelieving, "pretty well."

"are you saying you don't think I can fight?" Kairi demanded.

"I'm saying I don't think pretty well is well enough," Selphie announced and Kairi stared at her.

"what and you think you're better?" Kairi demanded standing facing her friend.

"No," Selphie told her, "it's not like you or I can fight at the same level as him and we don't even know how good he is after all this time."

Kairi looked at her friend who then smiled. "That's why I am here to learn," Selphie informed her, "we don't have much time and I'm going to learn as much as I can so I can be good enough to help Sora find Riku and stop whatever is going on here."

"I don't know what to do," Kairi sighed.

"Come on one step at a time," Selphie told her with a bright smile.

Kairi smiled back for real this time. Classes took on a new perspective and by the beginning of the next week Selphie and Kairi were among the hardest workers in the school and growing to the top students.

Kairi sat at dinner on Monday with Selphie and Tory. She looked up and saw Kiz head past. "Hello," she called out with a wave he looked at her then continued not saying a word or smiling.

"I wonder what that was about." Selphie asked staring after him.

The headmaster stood and the hall grew quiet. "Starting today there are some rules that need to be followed," he started. "The East tower of the school as well as the North tower are both forbidden any student caught in these towers would be severely punished. That is all," he told them.

Kairi looked at Selphie and Tory who shrugged. "Hay Kairi," a voice behind her said and she turned to see the identical brothers of Kiz.

She was shocked they were talking to her. "Hi," she said hesitantly.

"We were wondering if you could tell us something," Sky asked sitting next to her.

Tai sat on his other side, "Did Kiz tell you if he was upset about us teasing him the other day?" Tai asked.

"No he said it didn't bother him at all why?" Kairi asked.

"Well he's been acting weird he's not talking to us anymore really and he's I donno acting weird…" Sky told her with a sigh.

"Well we're sorry to bother you about it we just thought he might have told you something," Tai said with a smile and the two of them left.

Tory watched them go. "Well that was a little odd," she announced curious, "those three are always teasing each other and anyone else Kiz is the most cautious one but he always does tease his brothers I wonder what happened. I don't think I've ever seen him snub anyone."

"So something's wrong with him?" Kairi asked.

"It's probably best not to get involved it's not our problem," another girl said, Mimi.

Kairi looked over at Kiz who was sitting with a group of other people none of them talking. "It's kind of strange though…" Tory trailed off.

"What?" Selphie asked.

"Well it's probably just me imagining things but a lot of people have just gotten reclusive and quiet lately," Tory finished, "but I suppose it's not our problem."

"I guess…" Selphie started unconvinced.

Kairi got up. "Where are you going?" Tory asked.

"I'm going to talk to Kiz," she informed them with a smile, "he spoke to me when I was upset but now I'm talking to him when he's upset."

Kairi took a breath and headed toward where Kiz was sitting. He however got up apparently finished and walked past her swiftly and out. Selphie got up. "I'll talk to him later then," Kairi said shocked and shivered slightly.

Something was really wrong. That night Selphie woke in the middle of the night it was 1 in the morning. She could have sworn something had woken her up. She looked around and could see Kairi asleep and hear Rikku who was snoring slightly. She turned over putting it off as her imagination.

**A/N: what? Selphie wakes up at 1 in the morning too? hee hee I know why! review and you'll find out more faster and I do write back to tell you stuff if you ask questions so just to let you know I do listen to you. only I still haven't fixed Tidus' name in the beginning. sorry I'll do that. eventually.**


	4. Chapter 4: What now?

**Disclaimer: um... I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Naruto... what do i own? um... The school Tory, the triplets...and anything that isn't in one of the three games mangas or animes. **

**A/N: Yey! I got a review the next day that I put up the last chapter so I am putting up the next. Thank you Captain Angel. Here it is...**

The next day they sat at breakfast with Tory. When Kiz passed Kairi got up. "I've got to talk to him," she said hurriedly.

Selphie was a little worried something was bugging her about this. "She's such a nice person to worry about him like that," Tory told Selphie with a sigh.

Mimi sat down across from them without a word. "Good Morning," Selphie said happily and she didn't reply.

"So I heard you had a meeting with the headmaster yesterday evening how did it go?" Tory asked.

"Fine," Mimi replied simply.

"Are you alright?" Selphie asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Mimi told her plainly.

Tory stared at her. "If you say so," Tory sighed.

Kairi headed back over looking downhearted. "He sounded like a drone," Kairi told them, "he said nothing is wrong. I can't think of anything else to say to him."

Selphie looked at Mimi then back over at Kiz who was sitting with the same people as yesterday. She noticed they both weren't talking and were both eating in the same way it seemed. She kept this to herself. Kairi was worried enough about stuff and Tory didn't seem to want to stick her nose in other people's business.

They headed to classes and a boy in glasses stopped them. "Tory you have a summons to the see the headmaster," someone said coming up to them. Tory looked down at the note. "Don't worry he's doing checks on everyone seeing how they like the school and that stuff you are supposed to meet him in the East tower show this note for your special permission to go in."

"Thanks, Yutra," Tory said with a kind smile.

"No problem," he told her running off.

"A summons?" Selphie asked.

"Yea," Tory shrugged, "It's no big Mimi got one yesterday it happens all the time our headmaster wants to get to know the students."

Selphie worked to hide her concern as they headed to class. She looked around at the class and could see Rikku and Irvine sitting next to each other on the other side of the room. She looked around and could see in the back corner was Hinata. There were a number of Tory's friends and they were quickly welcomed into the group that took up the middle of the class. The front was taken up by students who sat silently waiting for the teacher.

"I wonder what Mrs. Tyture is going to teach us about today last class on poems was so much fun," Kairi said happily.

"Yea it was," Selphie agreed.

"I must say Mrs. Tyture has always been the best teacher she's so much fun she makes learning fun," Tory said happily.

Their teacher entered and Selphie felt a hand clutch her heart something was wrong. Mrs. Tyture's long brown hair she usually left flyaway and beautiful was up in a tight bun and her shirt that she usually left the top button open and usually a little wrinkled was starched and buttoned to the top. Selphie looked over at Kairi and Tory who both looked a little concerned. "Morning class today we will be working on essays…"

They left class tired and exhausted. "I didn't know there were so many different types of flies and how gross it was," Kairi told them shivering.

Tory was worn out as well. "I can't believe she got mad at me because my pencil broke," Tory sighed.

"My hand hurts," Selphie put in wearily.

She looked up and saw Rikku with pencil smudges on her face and Irvine head out together Irvine shaking his hand wearily. "You interested in those two?" Tory asked.

Selphie looked back at her friend hurriedly. "I was just curious," she said swiftly.

"Well it's best to stay away from them, and I don't say that often," Tory told them. "Rikku is rude and obnoxious she tends to think she's better then everyone else plus she's an Al Bhed."

"She doesn't seem that way in the dorms," Kairi pointed out.

"what's an Al Bhed?" Selphie asked.

"She doesn't start out that way but I guess I shouldn't say anything I don't know much about her, but the Al Bhed are a people who disobey the rules and use forbidden machines," Tory informed them, "that and she hangs out with Irvine and he's bad news."

"Why?" Selphie asked.

"He's a flirt and a player," Tory continued, "He's probably already done it."

"Done what?" Kairi asked confused.

"IT," Tory stressed and Kairi blushed.

"No way," Kairi gasped.

"Yea he's probably done it with Rikku too," Tory told them.

"What?" Selphie asked confused.

"Don't worry about it," Kairi said patting her innocent friend on the back. "So why do you say that about him?" Kairi asked.

"He arrived and flirted with just about every girl and then when Rikku arrived he's hung out with her since and I heard of his reputation from his old school," Tory told them flipping her long brown poneytail.

They finished classes and after dinner Tory bid them goodnight as she went to see the headmaster. That night Selphie couldn't sleep something was bothering her about this situation. She could hear Rikku snoring slightly and Kairi's soft breathing. Why was she so nervous? Something was wrong with this entire situation. Why was she worried about Tory there was nothing to be worried about. She sighed turning over and looked over and noticed Hinata's bed was made. She'd been there an hour ago. She looked at her clock it was 2 in the morning. Where could she be? She sat up and quietly got out of bed and looked over at Hinata's corner of the room.

There was her pj's nicely folded on the floor by her bed and so was her uniform. She even had her school shoes there. So she was wearing something else she'd brought and snuck out of the room. She moved to the window hoping to see her or something. Hinata was nowhere in sight. "Kairi," Selphie whispered quietly to her friend.

"Selphie?" Kairi asked wearily.

"Hinata's missing," Selphie told her.

"What are you talking about what time is it?" Kairi asked then looked over at her clock. "It's two in the morning!"

"Hinata isn't in her bed," Selphie repeated.

"Perhaps she had to go to the bathroom," Kairi tried to reason.

"She has her pjs folded by her bed," Selphie started.

Kairi sat up, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Selphie told her.

Kairi wiped her eyes yawning, "So what do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Selphie answered.

"It's nothing to worry about," another voice said and they both turned to Rikku who was sitting up in her bed now. "She does this every night at 1 she takes off out the window somehow and somewhere."

"Out the window but we're in a tower we're up pretty high," Kairi told her.

Rikku shrugged, "I've seen her leave, she'll be back in time to get ready for classes."

"Where could she go?" Selphie asked.

Rikku shrugged and lied back down. "You'd best get back to sleep though school isn't going to be easy if you don't get enough sleep."

Kairi and Selphie looked as Rikku put her headphones back on and turned over to go to sleep. "She's right," Kairi told Selphie.

"I guess," Selphie said, "good night."

"Good night," Kairi replied.

Selphie got back into bed and her weariness finally overcame her and she fell asleep. Her alarm clock went off and she jumped slightly she could have sworn she'd just closed her eyes. She quickly turned it off to stop the beeping. Kairi was getting out of bed and Rikku was getting dressed. Selphie quickly got out of bed she had to see if Tory was alright. Hinata entered fully dressed just like Rikku said she would. "Are you alright?" Selphie asked her.

"Huh?" she asked shocked.

"Well last night I looked over and you were gone it was 2 in the morning what were you doing at that time?" Selphie asked.

She turned bright red. "Um… well… you see…" Hinata tried to find words to explain but wasn't doing a good job of it. "I had to do something," she informed them quietly.

"What?" Kairi asked.

She turned bright red. "You know what I wonder if there will be pancakes for breakfast I'm in the mood for pancakes today," Rikku announced suddenly.

They stared at her and Hinata hurried out of the room. "I'll be going to breakfast," she told them leaving hurriedly.

Kairi and Selphie looked at Rikku who didn't seem to notice. "It sure would make me happy if there were," she continued.

They finished getting ready and Selphie hurried down the hall to breakfast to see if she could catch Tory make sure she was alright. Kairi hurried after her. "What's wrong?" Kairi called up to her.

"I'm just a little worried about Tory meeting up with the headmaster and that," Selphie replied.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"I donno," Selphie answered truthfully.

They arrived in breakfast to see Tory was already there sitting with Mimi and some other girls. Selphie hurried over. "Tory!" she called sitting next to her friend Kairi taking the next seat. "So how did it go?"

"Fine," she told Selphie plainly and Selphie's heart plummeted.

"Tory are you alright?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Tory replied simply.

Selphie turned to Kairi who had the same shocked and worried face as she did.

"What was that?" Kairi asked Selphie as they headed out of breakfast together.

Mimi and Tory had already left for class having ignored the two of them. "I'm not sure," Selphie replied, "the same thing happened to Mimi."

"She sounds just like Kiz!" Kairi announced.

"Please let this just be our imagination and let everything go back to normal," Selphie cried worriedly covering her face.

The day continued and Tory didn't acknowledge them very much and keeping to herself. At dinner the headmaster stood up again. "We are adding some new rules again," he told them, "We are cutting down on being late we will be taking new measures to ensure that nobody is late there will be severe punishments for being late. There also will be no wandering after lights out at 10."

There were some groans that were quickly suppressed.

"I wonder what that was about," Kairi sighed as they left.

"Things are getting stricter around here," Selphie sighed as they headed out to the grounds.

The cool breeze helped calm some of their fears as they remembered the sea breeze on the island. "I never thought I'd say this but I'm homesick," Kairi told Selphie.

Selphie smiled at her, "I knew I would be."

They returned to their room. "LOOK!" Rikku exclaimed happily. "Letters from home!"

"I was just thinking I was homesick too!" Kairi gasped.

"One for Selphie, and one for Kairi and one for me!" Rikku exclaimed handing them out then plopping on her bed to read hers.

Selphie opened it and read. They expressed their love and informed her that the baby would be due in a little bit and were trying to come up with a name and were hoping for a little boy. She sighed happily. When she came home for the summer she might have a little brother. If she was coming home for the summer, did her parents even want her to come back?

Rikku squealed happily to herself and Kairi sat on her bed reading quietly. Selphie looked out at the full moon and sighed. Then she looked over at Hinata who was in bed her back to them facing the wall. Lights out wasn't for another hour. She hadn't received a letter, had she? Even Rikku had gotten one. Hinata hadn't. Did Hinata have any family if she did why hadn't she received any letters.

"Look Selphie!" Kairi exclaimed happily, "My parents have painted the family room."

Selphie looked over at the picture. They shared stories about what was happening and it was soon time for lights out and they got into bed. Rikku put on her headphones as she did every night. Selphie turned over and was soon asleep putting aside her worries about her family.

**A/N: Well now you know why the two girls woke up it's because one of their roommates snuck out at night. How could she sneak out the window and why? Now they have lost Tory too what's going on? Now that they lost their friend who knew about the school what are they going to do now?**


	5. Chapter 5: A Private Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or Final Fantasy**

**A/N: well I have two people I know who seem to be enjoying this story so here is the next chapter enjoy it well ******

A bell rang through the school louder then any alarm clock. Kairi jumped nearly falling out of her bed as the bell echoed through her head. Selphie had let out a small scream and was holding her covers like her life depended on it. There was a thud as Rikku fell out of bed. She jumped to her feet. "I'M UP!" she exclaimed shocked.

"What is that?" Kairi demanded indicating the bell that still rang.

"It's 6 in the morning," Selphie grumbled solemly looking at her clock covering her ears.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Rikku exclaimed and the two other girls looked over at her.

"Do what?" Kairi asked as the bell finally stopped.

"I don't know," Rikku replied. "I didn't do anything."

They got up and moved to get ready Rikku was already in the bathroom and Hinata entered fully dressed. "What was that?" she asked nervously.

"Don't know," Kairi replied.

"Could that be the changes that the headmaster was talking about at dinner last night?" Selphie asked wearily.

"Oh crap so that's how we're going to be woken up every morning?" Kairi asked then added with a smile. "But man did Rikku fly."

The day was normal with people grumbling slightly about the bell but not talking too much about it. Kairi noticed there were even more people who were acting indifferent like Tory and Kiz. Selphie and Kairi headed to lunch together. "So my adopted parents are looking for a name like I told you last night so I was thinking about seeing what names I hear around here and if there is a good one," Selphie told her friend happily.

"That sounds cool," Kairi said, "we hear plenty."

"Kairi," a voice behind them said and they both jumped turning it was Kiz.

"Kiz!" she gasped.

"Kairi you said that you wanted me to talk to you if something was wrong I was wondering if during free time sometime if you would meet me by the trees to talk alone," he informed her.

"Of course!" Kairi gasped eagerly, "how about right after dinner?" she asked.

"Sounds good I'll meet you there," he told her then turned to leave.

Selphie looked at Kairi. "Well that sounds exciting, maybe we'll find out something," Kairi said excited.

Selphie was still a little worried. "Be careful alright," Selphie told her.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure," Selphie answered, "Just be on your guard alright?"

"Sure thing," Kairi told her friend with a smile.

Kairi and Selphie were in their room. They had both decided to skip their last class their martial arts class they had taken together so they could get ready. They sat together on Kairi's bed. "So what do we know?" Kairi asked.

"Some students are changing including Tory, Mimi, and Kiz," Selphie repeated.

"And Kiz has asked to talk to me about something important," Kairi told her.

"He seemed sincere and everything too," Selphie continued.

The door opened. "Oh! Hi!" a voice exclaimed and Rikku entered brightly. "Forgot about my new claws," she told them with a smile digging into her trunk.

"You use claws?" Selphie asked.

"Yea," she said happily, "my father taught me. I'm going to be a great asset to my people that's why I'm here sobering up."

"Sobering?" Selphie asked.

"What do you mean your people?" Kairi asked at the same time.

She turned to them smiling. "Wow you seem to be interested in me," she gasped, "well I'd love to talk to you two but I'm already late. I'll talk later."

With that she grabbed her blades and hurried out of the room. "We don't know much about our roommates do we?" Selphie pointed out.

"Rikku's always doing something and Hinata…I donno she's always doing something isn't she?" Kairi pointed out. "that and Rikku isn't well liked around here."

"I don't know Hinata tends to disappear almost," Selphie sighed. "I've heard a lot about Rikku but, nobody says anything about Hinata."

"I wonder if that means Hinata doesn't have any friends," Kairi pointed out.

Selphie looked up shocked. "No way!" she gasped.

"That and why is she sneaking away every night?" Kairi continued.

"So we have two mysteries don't we?" Selphie pointed out with a smile. "Why Hinata continues to disappear and why the students are changing."

"Sounds about right," Kairi told her with a smile.

Kairi walked out onto the grounds this was where Kiz had promised to meet her. Her heart was racing hoping she was doing the right thing. Perhaps Selphie's paranoia about this meeting was spreading. "Kairi," a voice said and she screamed slightly turning.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Kiz said kindly.

"No sorry it was my fault I've just been a little jumpy lately," Kairi informed him.

"Oh well sorry to hear that," he told her and led her as they walked along the line of trees, "hopefully I'll be able to help you with that."

Selphie walked down the hall. Kairi had already left to go meet with Kiz. She was worried but why should she be. She looked up she was alone in the hall. She looked at the next turn. It led to the East tower. That was where Tory had gone to meet with the headmaster. She'd heard the headmaster was gone today doing important business. So it would be empty. Perhaps there might be a clue. She looked around making sure she was alone then turned down that hall.

"Kairi," Kiz started again, "You've worried about me?"

"Well mainly your brothers and they made me worry and I want you to know you can talk to me like you let me talk to you when I first arrived because talking to you helped me out a lot," Kairi told him.

"My brothers understand now it's nothing," Kiz continued.

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" Kairi asked confused.

"I want you to know nothing is wrong," he told her gripping her shoulders and turning her so she faced him and her blue eyes looking into his gray ones.

Something weird was going on she couldn't bring herself to look away nor move. She looked into his eyes and something was pulling her and telling her to surrender. She tried to fight and run but it wasn't working. What was going on!?

Someone grabbed her shoulder. "KAIRI!" a familiar voice exclaimed nearly knocking her over pulling her eyes away from Kiz's. "Hay what cha doing? I've got free time and I thought it would be good time to talk to you and get to know each other better."

Kairi looked over and for the first time was relieved to see Rikku. Whatever she'd done she'd just saved her from who knew what. "Yah," Kairi gasped. "I promised to talk to Rikku so we could get to know each other better sorry I've got to go!"

With that Kairi grabbed Rikku and ran something was really bad she had to get away now. She could feel Kiz watching them go. She shivered. "well you sure seem eager," Rikku laughed as Kairi pulled her away.

**A/N: What was that you wonder? I know but I can't tell yet. Thank heavens for hyperactive people who don't care if you're with someone else. When they want to talk they talk then. (I do that sometimes not on purpose) now then, what is Selphie doing is she going to get caught is there going to be trouble? What could be up in that tower? Find out more in the next chapter please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: More Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or Final Fantasy**

**A/N: Here it is I'm so happy to be here! I'm kinda hyper because I got some hot chocolate and a candy. Why would that make me hyper I don't know… sorry I should talk about the story a little shouldn't I? Well now the long awaited… ok kinda long awaited next chapter.**

Selphie looked around the room at the top of the tower. She looked at the papers on the desk it was all kinds of research mostly on hearts. She was confused and saw a map of a place she'd never seen before. Suddenly she heard a noise and froze. She was in trouble! Someone was coming! The footsteps stopped just outside the door and she couldn't bring herself to move too terrified. A hand grabbed her covering her mouth and pulling her behind a tall cabinet. "Shh," a boy's voice whispered.

She stared cross eyed at the hand holding her mouth. She recognized that voice. It was Irvine! The door opened and someone entered. Selphie's heart raced and she hoped nobody could hear it. She backed up nervously hiding deeper into the shadow of the cabinet. There was a clank as her foot hit the side of it. Selphie's heart stopped so did the footsteps. Irvine grabbed her shoulders and she closed her eyes expecting him to hit her for her stupidity. She'd gotten him in trouble too! He turned her around to face him and suddenly her eyes popped open as his lips met her's. "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" a voice roared angrily.

They broke apart and long fingered hands griped their shoulders with an iron clad grip. Mrs. Tyture stood there glaring down at them. "This area is off limits!" she announced angrily pulling them out of the room, "as is making out!"

Selphie's heart was racing she couldn't think strait. "This is worth a week of detention every night!" she continued, "and if I catch either of you somewhere you don't belong again you will wish you had never gone to this school!"

Kairi looked down the hall hearing their teacher bellow like that. Mrs. Tyture was holding the shoulders of Selphie! and Irvine! She froze still holding onto Rikku's arm. "That is the same if I catch you two kissing again!"

Kairi's heart stopped, _KISSING! _"That's kind of strange," Rikku said staring at them disappear down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked and Rikku shrugged.

"I didn't think Irvine knew who she was I wonder why he kissed her."

Selphie worked to make sense of what their deputy headmistress was telling them but she was too lightheaded. It had been her first kiss. It hadn't exactly been as romantic as she'd hoped but it was still a kiss. She looked over at Irvine who was sitting in his chair his head down. She had to say something; "um…" she started.

"This is all your fault!" he snarled looking up at her angrily, "What do you think you were doing up there?"

Selphie couldn't move her heart stopping in fear and she backed up a bit. "Why did you have to be so clumsy!?" he demanded.

Selphie looked down, "I'm sorry," she squeaked trying not to cry.

He sighed, "It's fine, don't cry," he told her looking up wearily then looking back over with his eyes not turning his head.

Selphie tried to choke down her tears but wasn't doing a good job. He hung his head looking defeated. "I'm sorry," he stared with a sigh, "it's not all you, I just want to go home, to my real school, it's all I've got."

Selphie looked over at him shocked but his face was covered by his bangs. "Now because of this situation I'm not going to be able to, not until this problem is fixed or I become one of them."

Kairi told Rikku she'd talk to her in a little bit and waited outside the office where Selphie and Irvine had been taken. The door opened and they headed out together their heads bent. Kairi quickly grabbed Selphie's arm pulling her away from Irvine. "Kairi!" Selphie gasped shocked.

"I have your best interests at heart Selphie it's not good to associate with him!" Kairi said darkly toward Irvine.

He looked at her surprised. "Fine," he said shaking his head and continuing.

"Kairi!" Selphie repeated upset, "he saved me!"

"He's a player and I don't know when you started seeing him but …" Kairi continued pulling Selphie by her arm back up toward their room.

"Kairi it's not like that!" Selphie exclaimed angrily, "he saved me from worse punishment."

"What are you talking about?" Kairi exclaimed.

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Selphie shot back pulling her arm away from Kairi just outside their room, "I was in the East tower I found something I probably shouldn't have and was almost caught but he pulled me into a hiding place then when I accidently kicked something making our hiding place known he kissed me to make it look like we were just some love struck teens looking for a place to make out rather then snoopers!"

Kairi stared at Selphie shocked. "Hay you two you should come in here," Rikku said opening the door.

They both turned then entered without a word. She smiled at them then shut the door. "I heard you got to meet Irvine for real Selphie," Rikku said with a smile, "other then him pulling me away the first day you were here."

"I don't understand what kind of person is he?" Kairi asked.

Rikku smiled at them. "He's really a sensitive guy and a flirt in the beginning but now he's just homesick," Rikku told them, "he talks about his real school all the time he's an orphan parents died in the war and such. He told me after the orphanage he kinda found a home finally at school where their headmaster took on like a fatherly role for him and his friends like family."

Selphie stared at Rikku shocked she knew how that felt. "So have you and him been together?" Kairi asked.

"I arrived a month after he transferred here," Rikku told them, "he kinda took on making sure I didn't get into trouble he noticed how much I needed that plus there were a number of people who were avoiding me."

"Now I'm confused," Kairi sighed, sitting on her bed, "and I think I hurt his feelings."

"It's too late tonight to do anything," Selphie told her, "but I'm sure we can talk to him tomorrow he's really sensitive once you get past his mask."

"Did he really kiss you?" Kairi asked.

Selphie blushed, "yea," she said timidly.

"Your first kiss!" Kairi exclaimed, "I doubt it was very romantic."

"Nope but it might have just saved both of our lives," Selphie replied. "So how did meeting up with Kiz go?"

"I almost totally forgot," Kairi exclaimed, "thank you Rikku so much!"

Rikku looked at Kairi confused. "You're welcome, for what?" Rikku asked.

"You saved me by jumping in when you did," Kairi gasped, "Kiz was doing something and I couldn't move he said he was trying to convince me nothing was wrong and he'd already convinced his brothers. I was forced to look into his eyes and I couldn't move there was something going on I can't explain then Rikku ran up and pulled me away talking about getting to know each other better."

"Well I thought it would be ok to interrupt you two because you looked terrified so I did," Rikku told her with a bright smile.

The door opened and Hinata stood there. "You are early," she gasped.

"Yea some things came up," Kairi told her.

"I've got a week worth of detentions too," Selphie sighed.

"Hinata so have you noticed anything strange about the school?" Rikku asked and the other two girls looked at her in shock they weren't sure if they thought it was a good idea to tell Hinata they didn't know enough about her.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Yes," she answered, "Um… I think I know what you're talking about something weird but I don't know what it is or anything."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked turning to Hinata who was becoming red in the face.

"We should probably find a safe place to talk," Selphie pointed out seriously and they looked around and it hit them that someone could be listening in on them.

"Did you guys know I have a cousin her name is Yuna and she's amazing," Rikku announced suddenly and they all stared at her. "She has some really good friends who protect her because people want to kill her Lulu is this girl and she's really, really strong and amazing."

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"So who else protects her?" Hinata asked with a kind smile.

Selphie smiled knowingly she had felt it too they were probably being watched now. "There's a boy who comes around a lot he's fun his name is Wakka and his little brother hangs out with them too."

"Wakka no way!" Kairi exclaimed, "He spent the summer with us at Destiny Island!"

"Really that's exciting this world really is small isn't it?" Rikku told them with a smile.

"So you live where Wakka's from do you play blitzball?" Selphie asked.

"Not really I do occasionally but I'm not on a team or anything," Rikku told them. "We should all play we could make a team."

"That sounds like fun," Kairi said with a smile now understanding them. "Well we know where Rikku is from so how about you Hinata where are you from?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she turned red. She seemed to do that anytime someone acknowledged the fact she was there. "Um…" she started nervously using her pointer fingers to touch each other in front of her and she looked down at her fingers to avoid looking at them. "Well it's… it's… um…"

"Are you alright?" Selphie asked looking over curious.

"Um well you see…" Hinata started bright red as she sat on her bed trying to explain; "it's really far away and different from here…" she finally managed out.

"Ok," Kairi sighed, "I guess you don't want to talk about it. How about family?"

Hinata hid her head. "Um…" she started again and they waited, "well… I have a father and little sister and a cousin a little older then me."

"Kairi and I came to see a new part of the world and hopefully get closer to reaching our friends that disappeared," Selphie told them working to change the subject again for Hinata's sake remembering how she was the only one who hadn't received a letter from home, "so why did you guys come?"

"Well I was already studying pretty hard to be really good fighter and stuff and I have a problem with not taking things seriously so my dad sent me here to help me take things more seriously and to learn more," Rikku told them.

"So what about you Hinata?" Kairi asked.

Hinata paled then blushed again. "Wow you change faster then a traffic light," Rikku said looking at Hinata's face.

She blushed even more. "I don't think you're helping," Kairi pointed out glumly.

"Well…" she started nervously, "it was an accident."

"How does that work?" Selphie asked confused.

"Well…" Hinata started again. "I got really lost from home I don't know how to get back…" she told them hurriedly and they stared at her. "Because of that…" she started again then changed her mind it seemed, "well I was found and they accepted me at this school because they were impressed by me…"

They stared and she turned even redder if that was possible in fact she was almost glowing. "You're lost?" Selphie gasped sadly. "How horrible!"

"Your family must be worried sick about you," Kairi soothed compassionately.

She looked down, "ha-um," she said hiding her face.

They stared at her. _What did that mean?_ Kairi thought confused.

Rikku jumped up onto her bed. "Check this out!" she exclaimed as she started jumping into the air then did a flip landing on her feet still on the bed.

"Wow that was amazing!" Selphie exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Rikku said bowing to them.

She then did a flip off the bed to the ground. "So what's it like on Destiny Islands?" Rikku asked.

"It's a peaceful place we have school where we wear uniforms too but they are less strict like how it was in the beginning and we went home each day. Then there is the island that is a beautiful place it's always nice there, Sora, Riku…" Kairi started then trailed off sadly.

"Riku?" Rikku exclaimed.

"Yea," Kairi laughed. "He's the exact opposite of you though."

"He?" Rikku asked surprised, "my goodness this really is a small world."

"Who's Sora?" Hinata asked timidly.

Kairi sighed solemly. "Well you see he's this really sweet boy who is willing to take care of me and we grew up together…"

"So do you like him?" Rikku asked excitedly.

Kairi blushed slightly. "Well…" she started, "I donno about that… but he's… he's more special to me then anyone else and I wait for him to return but now I feel I should try and find him and I'm not sure why."

Selphie giggled slightly. "Did you know?" Hinata asked.

"Well they were so cute together it's kinda sad he's gone…" she trailed off solemly.

"He's gone?" Rikku asked.

"He's gone fighting the heartless," Kairi sighed.

They were silent for a moment. "So anyone else with crushes?" Rikku started looking at the other two.

Hinata turned bright red and Selphie looked taken aback. "No," Selphie replied now smiling, "I'm happily not crushing on anyone."

"So how about you Hinata?" Rikku asked coming up to her and the other two stared as well.

She was glowing again. "So you do," Kairi prodded.

"Um… no… um… it's just…" Hinata started hurriedly trying to speak.

"Don't worry we're still just getting to know each other you can talk to us more when you are ready," Kairi told her with a sincere smile.

"Well I'm with Selphie no crushes here!" Rikku announced giving Selphie a push happily.

"Lights out," someone said and the light was turned off.

"Oops," Rikku said standing beside Selphie's bed.

"Well we'd better hurry and get ready for bed in the dark," Kairi told them.

Hinata was already moving getting ready. They quickly got ready for bed in the dark and went to sleep. It was a lot easier they were now all friends and they had a plan. They were going to work together. Well it wasn't really a plan but they were watching each other's back now.

**A/N: Yey! They're all friends now! Poor Irvine Kairi already doesn't like him… Selphie seems to think he's ok **


	7. Chapter 7: New Friendships

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or Final Fantasy… me own little…**

**A/N: Well I'm keeping this up for the two people who like this. Tell me what you think about it if it's good enough to keep going. Adventure, magic, trials of friendship, love (a little), and journey of a lifetime.**

The bell rang and Selphie got out of bed grumpily. Hinata was already dressed and back it was the same routine. However they all headed down to breakfast together. Rikku led the way happily it was Friday finally. They arrived in the hall and Rikku immediately spotted Irvine sitting alone the chairs around him empty. "Look there's room for all of us!" she exclaimed grabbing Hinata's hand and they headed over to surround Irvine. "MORNING!" Rikku greeted happily and he jumped slightly.

He looked up at them. He looked at Kairi, "is it a good idea to be around me?" he asked.

"Selphie told me what you did and I'd like to apologize for jumping to conclusions but Selphie is one of my best friends and the last one I have left so I don't want anyone to hurt her or something to happen to her. I'm sorry," Kairi told him and he stared up at her.

"Well isn't that nice," Rikku announced and sat down the others followed suit.

They all were eating together. "So, you've noticed what's been going on haven't you?" Kairi asked.

He looked at her seriously, "Look we are the new kids," Irvine started calmly to her. "I've been here for three months; Rikku arrived the next month, Hinata a couple of days later and now you two. Almost everyone else has become a drone I can't wait to get back to my old school. I have only until the end of this year before I go back home."

Selphie looked at Kairi nervously. "Well we've noticed that too," Rikku told him.

"This isn't the best place to talk if you four had any sense you would shut up," Irvine told them.

With that they ate in silence. They headed out together however and out to the grounds before their first class started. "So I suppose you're all now terrified hope things work out well," Irvine told them turning to leave.

"Look you've been here the longest and have noticed something so what is it come on you have to have some idea about what's going on?" Kairi demanded grabbing him by the back of his shirt.

He sighed. "Look I just want to get out of here I don't want to try and fix your problems so if you don't mind," he informed Kairi calmly turning to her.

She let go reluctantly and he started away. "It's not just our problem anymore is it," Selphie announced and he froze his back to them. "like it or not as you said yesterday they aren't going to let you go back to your old school until this problem is fixed or you become one of them, so what are you going to do become one of them or are you going to help us solve this problem?"

His shoulders drooped and he turned to them. "Fine," he sighed.

They headed toward the forest to a place where they were alone. "So what have you noticed Hinata?" Kairi asked "you started to tell us last night."

"Well…" she started shyly then hurriedly finished, "there is something wrong with the people who used to be normal are becoming more and more like everyone else. There used to be some pretty vibrant kids here," Hinata informed the group, "they would get nervous and then become like everyone else."

"That's something we've all observed," Irvine put in.

Rikku was following a butterfly with her eyes as Hinata was talking. "That still just sounds like everyone is just getting afraid and conforming though it doesn't sound like foul play," Kairi pointed out and Hinata blushed a bit.

"Yes… um…" Hinata stumbled nervously. "That's not… um well…"

They turned to her except Rikku who was watching the butterfly. Hinata turned red, "um yes well at night I have seen um something strange in the dark something that I can't describe sometimes they seem like shadows but I have no idea what it is and it has a bad feeling about it," she said in a hurry.

Selphie stared at Hinata. "And I thought I was shy," she said before she could stop herself and she bit her lip.

Hinata turned bright red bowing her head so her hair covered her eyes. "Shadows?" Kairi repeated questioningly.

"Well they are but they aren't they form into things and then they're gone and I don't know it's just wrong and I don't know anything about what it is." Hinata continued

Irvine looked curious biting his lip thoughtfully. "Selphie!" Kairi exclaimed shocked grabbing her friend's arm, "do you know what this sounds like?" she asked shaking Selphie's arm.

Selphie looked shocked and confused. "the heartless," Rikku started and the other four stared at her, "entities that attacked our home and nearly obliterated a lot of different people and destroyed the world led by a group of villains from many different worlds, they recently return with another new enemy we don't know much about."

They stared at Rikku but she didn't look up from the butterfly she'd been watching that had landed on a flower nearby. "That sounded like you just regurgitated a dictionary definition," Kairi told her shocked.

Rikku didn't look up. "That would make sense," Irvine told them with a sigh, "the heartless they have many different types perhaps one is able to take the form of humans."

"Heartless?" Selphie asked, "Isn't that what Sora went after?"

Kairi nodded. "Now what?" Selphie asked, "So there might be heartless at our school and we are at the risk of becoming a heartless what are we going to do?"

"Well let's try to see what happens as we go," Irvine told them. "We aren't even sure if it is heartless, Hinata when did you see these shadows?"

Hinata turned bright red backing up into herself it seemed. "Um… well… when…" she worked to find the words and looked to her roommates.

"Is it when you sneak out at night?" Rikku asked.

Hinata hid her head but nodded. "Ok so they don't want anyone to see it so it's at night probably late at night," Irvine told them.

"Let's defiantly not talk about this while we are up at the school," Selphie confirmed with a sigh.

"We'd better get going classes are about to start and you two are already in a heap of trouble as it is," Kairi told them indicating Selphie and Irvine.

They headed back up to the school and went through classes. They acted like nothing was wrong. Pretty much everyone was doing the same thing the day was slow and nobody seemed excited it was Friday. Selphie and Rikku were in the same mechanical class learning how to build things. Something Selphie had noticed but she didn't care before. They worked together happily on their project. Kairi found Irvine was in her survival class and Hinata was in her painting class. They were all in the same martial arts class as Hinata as well. Selphie smiled, it sure made things brighter to have friends who were working on the same mystery with them even if everything was so dark. They sat together at dinner and then Selphie and Irvine had to go to their detention.

Kairi walked out on the grounds with Rikku and Hinata. Rikku did a cartwheel in the grass. She landed on her feet smiling brightly at the other two. "I just had to do that the sun is out it's such a nice day I don't know why nobody else seems to be enjoying themselves," Rikku told them with a sigh.

"I really think Tory would have liked you if you would have gotten to know her," Kairi told her with a smile.

"Well I'll have to get to know her better," Rikku told her now doing a handstand and walking on her hands.

"Yep," Kairi said with a knowing smile.

Selphie headed back to her room. It was almost time for lights out. She sighed wearily she didn't know she'd have to write so many lines. She sighed. Her hand hurt really bad she'd even tried to use her left hand to make up for the pain but it hadn't worked. She arrived and opened the door her roommates were all there. Rikku was braiding Kairi's hair in a bunch of tiny braids, while Hinata was reading in a corner. "So how did it go?" Kairi asked.

Selphie shrugged, "it wasn't too bad," she sighed, "though I will have to continue all next week."

"I'm sorry," Kairi sympathized.

"Tomorrow is Saturday no classes and we can wear our street clothes!" Rikku announced happily.

"And I don't have to go in for detention either," Selphie sighed happily.

"We'd best hurry and get ready for bed it's almost lights out," Hinata pointed out.

Selphie looked up at her as she put her book down and got up. She hadn't stuttered or mumbled. She was getting more comfortable around them. Rikku stopped braiding Kairi's hair and Selphie noticed there were a lot of random braids. "I was considering doing my hair like that when it grows out," Rikku told Kairi who laughed slightly.

Selphie smiled and they all got ready for bed just in time to make it into bed and the lights turned out. "Good night," Rikku told them all.

"Good night," Selphie returned.

"Good night," Kairi added.

"Good night," Hinata said softly.

**A/N: the true terror is yet to come… muah ha ha ha**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Person

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or Final Fantasy**

**A/N: The next chapter! Sorry it's been so long I was working on what I was going to do next and another story tell me what you think please!**

The next morning the bell didn't go off but they all seemed to wake up. It was 8 when they were all out of bed Selphie being the last one. Hinata was already dressed wearing black caprices and a black v neck shirt and a fur trimmed jacket. Selphie worked to get undressed and ready for the day. Rikku had just come out of the bathroom in a towel when the door burst open and Irvine stood there. Selphie who had just pulled down her pajama pants and screamed. Kairi who was in her underwear screamed as well grabbing her blanket. Rikku stared at him for a second. Hinata screamed punching swiftly and he was thrown out of the room and into the wall where he slumped to the ground.

"Wow that was a good punch," Rikku said looking at Irvine across the hall out cold.

"Oh!" Hinata squeaked, "I didn't mean to!"

"Quick we've got to hide him before someone else notices him," Kairi announced.

Selphie pulled up her pants and went out into the hall to help Hinata carry Irvine into their room. Kairi quickly got dressed and Selphie took her clothes into the bathroom. Rikku didn't seem to care as she got dressed as well. Hinata watched over him. "I wonder what was so important that he would burst into our room like that," Rikku commented now dressed in a bright orange shirt and green shorts her goggles still around her neck.

Kairi finished getting dressed in her pink dress while Selphie came out of the bathroom in her yellow one. "Hinata what did you do he's still out?" Selphie asked.

"Um…I… I didn't mean to he scared me," she tried to explain turning bright red.

"And you were the only one dressed," Kairi told her.

There was a small groan. "Look he's waking up!" Rikku exclaimed.

He opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

"Hinata panicked," Kairi told him, "what were you doing running into our room like that?"

"Oh yea!" he exclaimed sitting up swiftly.

"Careful you'll black out," Selphie cautioned nervously.

"There's no time," he told them, "Look I just heard news they are closing the school!"

"Isn't that a good thing you'll be able to go back to your old school and everyone will go back home," Selphie asked.

"Exactly everyone would go home and one thing we learned from Kiz is that every single one of these students are able to make anyone a heartless so if they go home they will not be suspected and everyone will be tricked and soon it will be so infested with heartless there will be no stopping it," Irvine told them.

"That's not good," Rikku pointed out.

"No it isn't," Irvine finished, "we're targets now too. We've got to be taken care of before the school closes on Tuesday."

"Tuesday!" the girls gasped.

"Yea," he stressed, "we're dead meat if we aren't ready."

They stood by the forest after having eaten breakfast. Kairi looked at Irvine and smiled slightly he was in kaki colored pants and wore a baggy purple shirt over that he had a long coat and wore boots. To top off the look he wore a cowboy hat. She couldn't stop smiling. "So what style do each of you guys use?" he asked.

"Gambler style," Selphie informed him, "I use nunchaku," she informed him taking them out.

"Thief style," Rikku said happily, "I use claws," she announced proudly holding them up "that and I make up spells."

"I am a ninja," Hinata said shyly, "I use my hands to fight and my chakura."

"Chakura?" Irvine asked.

"Um… well… my chi," she explained nervously.

"Ok didn't know you could do that," he said with a shrug.

"I use magic as well as a sword," Kairi told them, "I have a style of my own."

"And I'm a sharpshooter use a rifle," he told them revealing the rifle he's been hiding under his coat."

"You're permitted to have that!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Nope," he informed them, "not in this school in my real one yes."

"Cool," Rikku said happily.

"Shh," Hinata said nervously so only they could hear her.

A boy approached, he was coming from a direction that had been hidden so they wouldn't have noticed in time to hide their stuff. Irvine had his weapon hidden as did the rest of the group. "Hi, Irvine right?" the boy asked coming up to him.

Irvine nodded. "Well here it's about meeting with the headmaster tomorrow after dinner," the boy said.

Selphie's heart skipped a beat it was the same boy who had given the note to Tory. "Thanks," Irvine told him with a smile.

The boy left and they were silent. "So we have up to tomorrow," Kairi told them.

"Look we aren't going to be ready in time," Irvine told them, "if I were to go then …"

"Stop that you aren't going!" Selphie announced sharply and they stared at her.

"We're all stepping into this together so there's no hiding we will fight tomorrow," Kairi told him.

"It wouldn't be fun without you," Rikku told him.

"Yes," Hinata agreed timidly.

He looked at all of them surprised then looked down. "Thanks," he sighed. "But that means we have to start practicing now."

He pulled out a practice gun leaving his rifle hidden in the trees. Kairi pulled out a practice sword putting her real one by the tree. "Well I made an obstacle course last night after everyone was asleep, with the help of Rikku and Selphie who gave me the project they had been working on so we'll go train there and each of us will take a turn," Irvine informed them.

"YOSH!" Rikku exclaimed happily.

They trained each going though the course a number of times. By dinner they were tired worn out and dirty. Rikku hung upside down on a tree branch. Below her against the tree panting wearily was Hinata curled up. Irvine was lying down under the tree at a different spot. Selphie was leaned over breathing deeply and Kairi was against the tree wearily. "I think that's enough for today," Irvine told them.

"Good because I think I would throw up with too much more," Kairi told him.

"I'm hungry!" Rikku said, "It's almost time for dinner," she exclaimed dropping from the tree and flipping to her feet, "let's go!"

"where does she get that energy?" Kairi sighed as the others got up to follow her.

Rikku was there as they arrived and was saving them some seats. They had just sat down when the headmaster stood up and the quiet dinning hall became silence. "As you have been informed this school will be closing on Tuesday. On other announcements the allowance of street clothes will be banned starting tomorrow morning you are to wear your uniforms all day."

With that he sat. "Why the school's already closing?" Selphie asked confused.

"It's so we can't hide weapons I'd guess," Irvine told them in an almost silent whisper.

They finished dinner then headed back to the training area. "Well because we won't be wearing our own clothes we will have a harder time hiding weapons," Irvine told them.

"It's good I know where I can hide mine!" Rikku said happily.

"Me too," Selphie told him.

"I don't have any," Hinata told him.

"So it will be up to Kairi and I to hide ours where we can get it," Irvine sighed.

"Someone's coming," Hinata whispered and they quickly hid their weapons.

"Kairi! Selphie!" a voice called and they turned to see Tory heading toward them, "we haven't hung out in awhile."

"Oh yea well you see we made friends with our roommates and Irvine here so we've been busy doing this really cool project with them we didn't mean to not hang out with you," Selphie told her.

"Oh," Tory started, "So what is this project?"

"A blitzball team," Rikku informed her. "Just for fun we've been training."

"Blitzball?" Tory asked, "How exciting so when are you going to play?"

"Well…" Kairi started, "we were kinda hoping to do it some time next week but with the school closing and all that I guess…"

"That's ok how about you play my friends and I?" Tory asked. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't know if we're ready…" Selphie started.

"Oh it'll just be for fun how about now we'll be ready you can wear school uniforms there are different team uniforms that our school has so we can do it just fine!" Tory reasoned, "It'll be just for fun."

With that she hurried away. "What's blitzball?" Irvine asked.

"We're screwed," Kairi gasped.

"We need another player," Rikku pointed out. "Who can we ask?"

"That's the least of our problems," Kairi told her.

"We have to do this Kairi we can't let on that we have been working on something else now," Selphie gasped.

"I don't know how to play but I think I may know someone who can help us," Hinata said hurriedly.

"We can't have somebody who has been won over," Irvine told her.

"He's not, he's not noticed," she put in, "I'm sure of it."

"We'll need all the help we can get how long can you guys hold your breath underwater?" Kairi asked, "With some help from Wakka I can nearly hold it for 3 minutes."

"Two at best," Irvine said worriedly.

"4!" Rikku exclaimed happily, "I practiced a lot."

"2 and a half," Selphie told them.

They all looked at Hinata. "I don't know I haven't checked…" she said nervously.

"How about your friend do you know?" Selphie asked.

She shook her head. "You'd better find your friend," Kairi told her, "then we'll explain how to play."

Hinata hurried away. "So what is blitzball?" Irvine asked.

"You've never heard of it or played at all?" Kairi asked desperately.

Hinata returned a little while later behind her was a boy with long black hair pale skin and blue eyes that were almost white. He wore the school uniform still. They stared at him as they approached. "Sytai these are my friends, Selphie, Kairi, Rikku and Irvine," Hinata introduced, "guys this is Sytai."

"Pleased to meet you!" Rikku said eagerly.

He nodded to her but didn't approach. "He's 16 and really shy," Hinata informed them.

"So do you know how to play blitzball?" Kairi asked.

He didn't reply they waited but he didn't speak. He leaned over to Hinata and whispered something in her ear. "He tells me that he does know how to play he's a good goalie."

"I thought Hinata was quiet and shy," Irvine told Selphie in a whisper and she smiled.

"Yea we'll make you goalie," Kairi told him.

**A/N: blitzball! Yea! They don't know how to play for the most part. This is going to be interesting and a new person. Quieter then Hinata… is it possible?**


	9. Chapter 9: Blitzball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or Final Fantasy**

**A/N: The next chapter! Sorry it's been so long I was stuck for a long time without a computer! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Well it's back now so I'm happy. Anyway, here it is the long awaited blitzball game!**

They came out of the locker rooms ready to play. They wore blue armor and their clothes. Selphie and Kairi wore pants they had brought. They all stood ready to play nervous. Irvine had abandoned his long coat and proved to be wearing a sleeveless tee. Rikku wore the captain's arm band. Sytai had his long hair in a braid.

"Look it's a team of all girls!" a boy from the crowd jeered. "Oh sorry I just mistook those girly men for girls!"

Irvine looked annoyed biting his lip tapping his foot. The other team came out. Tory came out wearing red armor followed closely by Mimi the triplets and a large boy they had never met before. Considering the triplets were at least 16 and the other boy seemed even older they were quite a bit outsized. "This isn't good," Hinata squeaked in a whisper to the others she had removed her jacket now wearing a black v neck and her black capris under her blue armor.

"It's just a fun game," Rikku reminded her with a smile.

"Yea I'm sure a team of heartless will just have fun," Selphie said before she could stop herself.

Hinata looked terrified. Sytai whispered in her ear. She looked at him, "he wants you all to know it will be fine they aren't as good as they look the triplets never play and Mimi probably won't be able to move at all in the water," she told them.

"Well we might have the same problem," Kairi pointed out with a sigh.

They got into position as the dome surrounded the two teams. Sytai stood by the goal. Selphie looked back at him. He was strange that was for sure. The water filled up and they started off. Kairi grabbed the ball and was immediately hit by Sky. She dropped it and Tai went in to get the ball but Rikku was faster and swam past grabbing the ball and passing to Selphie who was waiting up ahead. Tory was on her and she passed it off to Irvine who was hit by Kiz and dropped it winded. Hinata was there and acted swimming with speed they hadn't seen before she got the ball and kicked it shooting it into the goal. They acted the ball was put back into play. Tory had it and swam toward the other goal Rikku was there and stole the ball and went to pass it but was sandwiched by Sky and Tai. She dropped it and Mimi grabbed it swimming for the other side. Selphie and Kairi both swam to intercept it but were blocked Kairi was faced with Kiz and Selphie was faced with the boy they didn't know. Irvine couldn't swim fast enough and they went to take a goal. Sytai caught it and passed it off to Hinata who was nearby. The boy they didn't know was there and she was suddenly hit really hard as his knee went up into her gut. She coughed but threw the ball to Rikku who was nearby. Rikku got it and was immediately hit by the two boys again but only after she had tossed it to Irvine who caught it and passed it to Selphie. Selphie was suddenly hit by Mimi and the bell rang to indicate half time. The orb was released and they dropped to the ground. Kairi and Sytai were beside Hinata who was doubled over coughing and they could see blood on her hand. Selphie and Irvine hurried over. "Are you alright?" Selphie gasped terrified.

Rikku approached them as well. She didn't look too good either. "So much for a friendly game," Kairi snarled.

"I'm fine," Hinata told them, "It was just an old injury."

"An old injury?" Kairi gasped, "You're coughing up blood. We're going to have to quit a player is hurt."

"No," Hinata said, "I'm fine I will not quit."

Irvine looked over at Rikku. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled at them, "yea," she squeaked.

"After Hinata's goal they've been picking on her and you immediately, Rikku, we can't do this we're going to get seriously hurt," Kairi told them.

"We'll have to play the players they have been ignoring," Rikku told them, "look they've acknowledged the fastest and most experienced of our group they have been ignoring Irvine for the most part and they don't have a constant goalie that means we have a chance to get in there so here's what we've got to do…"

The bell rang to start the second half. "I still don't like this," Irvine told Rikku who smiled brightly.

"It'll work don't worry," she told him kindly.

"that's not what worries me," he grumbled.

The water filled up the sphere and they swam into position and the ball was dropped the game began. The other team had it Tory swam up toward the goal and Selphie stopped her. She handed off to the boy they didn't know and Hinata moved to stop him. He charged at her and she stood her ground. There was impact and Hinata stood strong against him. Kairi moved to get the ball and Kiz stopped her pushing her aside. Rikku moved in and Sky blocked her while Tai took it. Irvine went to block but Tai moved past him easily. Tai moved to make a goal but Sytai was there to stop it. Tai however charged into Sytai and Mimi grabbed the ball and made a goal while Tai held Sytai. Sytai got the ball and passed it off to Selphie who was ready. Tory moved to block her but Selphie moved down swimming underneath Tory before Tory could stop her. However the next person wasn't so gullible and she was stopped by Kiz. She tried to pass to Rikku but the other triplets were on her and took her down then passed to the boy they didn't know. Time was running out and the score was tied. Irvine swam forward to block the man. He pushed Irvine aside but before he realized it he no longer had the ball. Rikku swam toward the opposite goal and the other team turned panicked to catch her. All eyes were on Rikku as she swam toward the goal, Kairi and Hinata at her sides. The other team came in to charge and Kairi worked to block the triplets but was over powered Hinata was thrown aside by the boy they didn't know and the two girls hit Rikku and turned her over. Rikku gave them a smile. She didn't have the ball. They turned to see Irvine and Selphie make a goal. The bell rang the game was over. They were dropped. They were tired and wet but they had won. Selphie grabbed Irvine excitedly and Rikku jumped into the air. Kairi got up wearily and Hinata was bent over in pain. Sytai hurried over and stood next to Hinata. "Nice game," Tory gasped as it ended. "You sure have worked hard."

"Yea," Kairi gasped, "good game."

Rikku hurried over to Irvine to grab him as well as Selphie as they were celebrated. Kairi went over to Hinata "are you alright?" she asked.

Hinata nodded breathing deeply. She looked up and smiled at Kairi. "We won didn't we?" she asked.

"Yes," Sytai told her, "you did it little sis."

Kairi stared at him shocked. Hinata smiled still bent over. "He's as strong as a Tsunade-sama," she gasped.

Kairi laughed patting her on the back. "It's alright," she reassured her "we did it."

**A/N: they won!!**


	10. Chapter 10: More trouble now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or Final Fantasy**

**A/N: so I got no reviews on my last chapter so that's one reason I haven't updated if anyone is interested in hearing more please R&R!**

They headed back to their rooms saying they were tired. Sytai kissed Hinata on her forehead before he left to go to his room. Irvine watched him suspiciously. "He says I remind him of his little sister that died," Hinata explained turning red.

"So that's why he called you little sis after the game," Kairi said.

"You heard him talk?" Irvine gasped.

"Yep and tomorrow's going to be a big day so we should probably get to bed," Kairi told him as they headed to their room.

Selphie turned back to watch Irvine leave. She smiled as they headed back to their room. "You know I was wondering about something," Rikku said thoughtfully, "when you watch a puppet show if you didn't know that a puppet was a puppet then you would think the puppet was the person controlling the puppet. So no matter how many puppets you stop you won't stop the one pulling the strings."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kairi asked.

"What if our friends aren't heartless but puppets," Rikku asked as they entered their room.

"then we'll have to find the puppeteer," Selphie told her.

They all got ready then plopped into bed. They were all tired it had been an exhausting day they were soon asleep. Selphie woke up there was screaming. She jumped up it was Rikku she was screaming. There was a boom of thunder and she screamed again clutching her bed. Kairi and Hinata were up too. "Rikku what's wrong?" Selphie asked as Rikku clung to the leg of her bed trembling.

"L-l-lightning…" she stammered terrified.

There was a flash of light again and boom of thunder and she screamed grabbing a hold of Hinata's legs who was the closest. Hinata fell in shock. Then pat Rikku on the head. "It's alright there's nothing to be afraid of," Kairi tried to sooth but there was another flash of light and boom of thunder.

Rikku screamed again. "come on it'll pass there's nothing to worry about," Kairi tried to soothe but the next boom sent Rikku screaming again.

"Come on it's just a thunder storm," Selphie gasped wearily.

"when I was little Brother accidently hit me with a lightning spell when fighting someone else!" she explained in a hurry as more lighting filled the room.

"It'll be alright," Hinata told her and the three girls surrounded Rikku to help her feel better.

Selphie grabbed a blanket and the four girls all curled up together.

It was morning and they were still all huddled close. Selphie looked around at all of their sleeping frames. She realized this was the first time Hinata hadn't snuck away. Today was going to be the day. They were going to have to fight. They could very well die in this fight. There was a knock on their door and the others woke. Selphie hurried up and opened it. Syrai was standing there he held something out and Selphie took it. it was a note. The other girls got up and surrounded it as well. "it's a summons to the headmaster's office tonight at the same time as Irvine," Kairi gasped.

"I don't want to go," Syrai told them plainly and they stared at him. "I will fight."

The four girls looked at each other nervously. "How do you fight?" Selphie asked.

"I'll show you but we need to go to the grounds meet there soon with Irvine?" he asked and they nodded.

"wow he must really trust us," Hinata gasped.

"Does he know what's going on?" Kairi asked Hinata.

Hinata shrugged and the girls hurried to get dressed. They met down at the grounds after some breakfast. Irvine met them there. They were all wearing school uniforms as the rules had indicated although it was Sunday. Syrai was there sitting quietly. The others approached and he stood. He faced them and bowed slightly.

"So what do you know?" Irvine asked.

He looked at them then over at the trees. "I noticed long before any of you noticed before you arrived it started and it started with the headmaster. I was not noticed I tend to make myself invisible but I was noticed today and I am not going to surrender and you five are fighting so I will join you," he told them his soft voice calm.

"So how do you fight?" Kairi asked, "you did promise to show us."

He reached into the trees and pulled out two long jagged swords that he held at the ready. They had unique handles and he turned away from them and moved forward in a strike and with flawlessness turned the sword around his hand and out in a jagged attack. With ease he came in every different direction for an attack still keeping a good grip on his blades. He then turned to them standing tall his blades at his side in lax.

They stared at him. "looks good," Kairi told him a slight squeak in her voice.

"YOU'RE AMAIZING!" Rikku exclaimed happily.

**A/N: what is to come what is this mysterious boy up to and are they really going to be able to escape the heartless or be forever trapped in the sorrows of losing their heart… I'm trashing some of my stories so review or I will possibly get rid of this one**


	11. Chapter 11: The Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or Final Fantasy**

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't much in the last chapter just more questions this one doesn't have many answers but this one has some excitement and fighting enjoy ^_^**

They spent the day training but staying at full energy so they weren't going to be in trouble they didn't work to hard. Sytai was amazing and helped Kairi a bit with her footing. He didn't talk much to them but was very helpful and left Irvine in charge although he was the oldest and most experienced of the group.

They all went to dinner and they were being watched. This was it they were going to have to do this tonight no matter what. Selphie's heart raced in her chest she was so afraid. Kairi was nervous as well.

It was up to them to choose the battlefield and Irvine had told them he thought that outside would be best. They all sat under the tree where they had practiced so much. None of them spoke all nervous. Selphie felt slightly sick worried about what was going to happen. "Someone's coming," Hinata said softly and they fingered their weapons.

Tory came into view, "hi!" she called waving to them.

"Hi!" Selphie shot back happily.

"Aren't you two supposed to be visiting the headmaster?" she asked indicating Sytai and Irvine.

"We decided we didn't want to go," Irvine told her.

"But why? There's nothing to worry about," she told him.

"Then why worry about going?" Irvine told her with a scoff.

She stared at him. "I don't understand…" she started sounding confused.

"Irvine and Sytai decided they didn't want to go and see the headmaster and so did I," Rikku told her.

"Me too it seems pointless when the school is going to close anyway," Kairi told her leaning back.

"I'm not going either," Selphie told her with a shrug. "After all it's nothing to worry about."

"I'm with them," Hinata said quietly, "Though I really don't want trouble."

"Well you are asking for it," Tory told them, "disobeying the headmaster why would you do that?"

Sytai stood and faced her, "We don't want anymore," he said "we're ready when you are."

"You children don't know what you're dealing with," Tory said only it wasn't her voice it was a strange voice.

Hinata let out a small squeak as a number of heartless materialized around them. Kairi pulled out her sword and looked at the others around her. Irvine pulled out his rifle and Rikku had already put on her claws, Selphie held her nunkachu ready for battle. She looked over at Sytai held both of his swords ready twirling them in his hands as he got into position a smile spreading on his face. "Perhaps not but we aren't going to take it sitting down," Irvine told her.

"I should have suspected you especially after what happened with Kiz and how he almost got Kairi," Tory continued in the strange voice.

"Well I wasn't sure what was going on," Rikku told him then asked thoughtfully, "So is Tory a puppet?"

"You obviously are smarter then you appear," Tory continued in the strange voice. "Kill them all."

With that the heartless attacked. The six of them acted. Selphie quickly spun her nunkachu fighting hard to defend herself as they were attacked. She hit a number of them and yet they didn't back down the first few she hit were still coming at her. she had to focus on one target and take one down at time trying to take them all down at once was just confusing. She found one and acted concentrating all of her efforts on one and any of the others that got in her way. She happened to see Rikku who was fighting as well. Rikku was busy taking them down with punches and other kinds of swift harsh attacks. Selphie managed to take out her target and moved on to the next. Hinata happened past and Selphie was shocked as with each attack she took down a heartless and moved so swift it was hard to see and her eyes looked different. Selphie was hit and thrown back. The heartless came in to attack but suddenly someone was there jumping over her and taking it down with a swift strike. She looked to see Sytai who used both of his swords taking out a number of others while Selphie got back up to her feet.

Kairi had seen Selphie fall and panicked unable to get there busy fighting a number of other heartless. Sytai had jumped into the air and flipped over Irvine who was fighting off a number of others shooting or swinging his gun into them. Sytai really was a good fighter. Kairi used a spell. "CURE!" she called and healed everyone in the group.

"thanks," Irvine sighed.

"Welcome," she called back jumping back into battle.

She then swung her sword at her attackers who were continually coming. There seemed to be no stop of them. She was hit and thrown back and was unable to catch herself. She fell hard and looked to see Irvine fall as well they were all slowly forced to the center surrounded by the heartless and all back to back. "Stand behind me," Hinata told them stepping forward. "and get down."

Sytai was the first to do so bending low to the ground covering his head. The others quickly did the same and Hinata got into position putting one foot a little in front of the other and standing on her toes her arms out to fight. Then to their great surprise she started moving so fast her arms were a blur and the enemy was taken out before they got close enough to hit her. Kairi watched her eyes wide with shock. Soon there were no more heartless and she fell Sytai was there and caught her. "Impressive," Tory said with the same echoing voice.

Hinata got up shaking slightly. "Yea that was really cool," Rikku told her. "Is that what you've been working on at 1 in the morning?"

She nodded. "Excuse me," the man controlling Tory said impatiently.

"Oh sorry you were going to rant weren't you?"Kairi asked.

"Let's just see how well you do against your classmates," the man continued.

"Easy enough we don't kill them just stun them," Rikku said happily.

"Easy for you to say," Irvine snarled, "this fight is not my style of fighting."

**A/N: what now they can't hurt their friends the poor innocent people… I'm trashing some of my stories so review or I will possibly get rid of this one**


End file.
